


Yesterdays

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Story. Gibbs is Tony's Dad and they meet each other when he was a young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU story that has Gibbs and Shannon as Tony's Mom and Dad.

Tony grabbed his chain on his neck rubbing it not forgetting what today was. He didn't want to take out the locket that was always on the chain to open it. He knew who was in it and so did his Dad. He never told anyone that Gibbs was his biological father and his biological Mother was Shannon and that he had a sister named Kelly. It was his Dad's idea to not tell anyone because he was afraid that if anyone knew that they would pull him off the team and either have him fired or moved to another place. His father couldn't have that, so nobody knew who he really was.

Today was the day that his Mom and Kelly died while his Dad was deployed. He was at work when it happened and he had came home when he got the news.

He could feel his Dad's eyes on him, but he didn't look up from his desk.

"Are you okay, Tony?" McGee asked

"I'm fine, McGee." He replied still not looking up.

Tony blinked and then turned to his computer. He had his report to write and hand in before anyone could go anywhere. After the day was done he and his Dad would take flowers to his Mom and sisters grave.

He finally put the finishing touches on his report and then printed it out. He saw McGee and Ziva already putting their reports on Gibbs desk. He finally put the papers in the binder and then handed it into Gibbs. He went back to his desk and sat down.

"You can go home." Replied Gibbs.

McGee and Ziva picked up their backpacks and walked towards the elevators. Tony still sat at his desk turning his computer off and then watches his dad read the reports and then put them in the desk. He then got up and Tony did too. They both walked towards the elevators while inside Gibbs turned to Tony.

"Are you okay, son? I saw you fingering the chain you keep their pictures."

"I'm fine. I just miss them."

"I know. I do too."

"I know, Dad."

The rode down the rest of the way in silence and when the doors opened they both went to their cars. They both would go to his Dad's house and then Tony would leave his overnight bag in the extra room that was his when he spent the night. Then they would drive to a flower shop and then to their graves.

\-----

Tony stood in front of their graves after putting the flowers on their gravestones. He turned to his father.

"Do you think that she's proud of how I grew up?"

"Of course she would have been because I am proud of how you grew up."

Tony smiled "Thank you, Dad." He replied and then turned to the gravestones.

"I miss you, Mom and Kelly. I wish that you were still with us." He touched their gravestones and stood back. When they were done they both turned and walked to his Dad's car that they both came over in.

When they got home they had a quite supper and Tony remembered when they first became a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: This is an AU story that has Gibbs and Shannon as Tonys Mom and Dad.

Yesterdays

Tony stood in front of his fathers desk watching as he drank from the glass that he just poured his favorite drink from. He watched as the liquid reflected from the glass before his father drank it all.

Report. His father said.

Tony told about his day and what he had done that day.

Let me see your report card. His father said.

He handed the card towards his father and watched as his father read it.

A B? You got a B? You got a B in Math? How stupid do you have to be to get a B in Math? His father threw the report card back at him. How are you going to run the DiNozzo empire if you have a B in Math?

I dont want to go into your business, father. I want to become a policeman.

A policeman? No, you are going to become a businessman, Anthony.

No. I want to be a policeman.

His father got up and walked to the twelve-year-old boy and slapped him. I am glad that you are not my son. If you were you would never disobey me.

He gasped as he heard his fathers words.

Yes, you are not my son, or your mothers son. We couldnt have kids and so we adopted. We wanted a good son and all we got was you. His father glared at him and started hitting him.

Sometimes he hated his father. He hated when he hit him, but other times he thought he loved him. After his father walked out of the office he got up from the floor and looked around. He was going to find out whom his real parents were. Maybe they would love him because he knew his father never did.

Finally he found a folder with his name on it. He read it and found the documents saying who his parents were and where they lived. He couldnt believe that his father had his biological parents address. He folded it up and slipped the paper in his jean pocket. He then put the folder back where he found it. He went up to his room and he emptied his backpack and started putting clothes and things that he would need. He was running, but not away. He was running towards his real parents. That night he snuck out of the house and made his way towards his destination.

\------

Leroy Jethro Gibbs kissed his wife Shannon as they sat down for dinner. He loved his wife. He loved her the first time that he saw her in Stillwater and he loved her since. They served their plates and were about ready to eat when a knock was heard at the door. He got up and when he opened the door he saw a child not more than twelve years old.

Where are you parents and who are you?

My name is Tony. Can I talk to you?

Where are you parents?

I left him to come talk to you. I need your help, Sir.

Dont call me sir, son.

The boy smiled at that word, but it quickly disappeared.

Come in. Gibbs closed the door and turned to the boy. He could see him clearly now. Are you okay?

Im fine. He said as he looked at his real father. He stomach grumbled, as he smelt the food.

Are you hungry?

Yes.

He followed Gibbs to the table and saw his Mom.

My goodness, what happened to you? Are you okay?

Im fine.

His name is Tony and he said he needs to talk to us. Hes also hungry.

Shannon got up and got another plate. After dinner the table was cleared and the sat down.

What do you need help with, Tony?

Tony got up and ran towards his backpack bringing out the paper and walked back towards them. He then gave the paper to Gibbs.

When Gibbs and Shannon read it they looked at the boy. They were both thinking the same thing. Is this our son we gave up?

Can you excuse us, Tony?

He nodded and watched as his Mom and Dad walked away. He was wondering if he did the right thing. Did they want him? He knew this his father didnt want him.

Is it really him? Is it our son that we gave up, Jethro?

I dont know Shannon. It is possible. He is the right age our son would be. We should take a test first to make sure that hes really ours.

When they came back they told him what they were going to do. When the results came back it proved true that he was their son and they were his parents. They had explained to him that they were too young to have a child and so they had thought they would give their child what they didnt have.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU story that has Gibbs and Shannon as Tony's Mom and Dad.

Yesterdays

Tony was fifteen when his baby sister was born. He loved her when he first saw her in the hospital. He knew right then that he would protect her from any harm. He laughed as the little girl grabbed his finger and wouldn't give it back.

"Hey, Kelly. I'm Tony and I'm your big brother." He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her. He sat down and just held her for a while and then handed the little girl to his father.

Going home they put her in the nursery that Gibbs and Tony put together.

\----

He watched as his baby sister toddled towards him with a big grin on her face. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. "Hey, little one." She laughed as she was spun around.

"Hey, son. How was your day?" His dad asked curiously

"It was okay." Tony said as he shrugged.

Tony carried the toddler to the kitchen and got out a cookie and munched it while holding the little girl. He then grabbed a soda out of the fridge after he ate the cookie and sat it on the counter. He let the toddler go and she went towards her father. Tony opened the soda and took a drink.

\----

Tony was eighteen when she was four years old. Kelly would follow him everywhere and he would allow it. He loved his little sister. She ran towards him when he got home from school.

"Tony, Tony. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kelly." He said as he picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her cheek and then watched her laugh. He loved when she laughed.

"Tony. How was your day?" His mom asked.

"It was good. We were getting ready for graduation."

"I can't believe my baby's going to graduate."

"Mom, I'm not your baby. Kelly's your baby."

"You're our first baby."

She hugged her firstborn. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't protect you, baby."

"Mom, it's okay. You didn't know whom you were giving me to. You are not to blame, Mom. You saved me when you took me in and that's what counts." He said as he hugged his Mom.

They were in the audience as Tony graduated. When it was time for him to move to go to Ohio State the little girl cried as she watched her brother leave.

The End


End file.
